100 Otters
by Queen-of-Typing
Summary: When Sherlock is bored he shoots the wall. When Addie(OC) and John are bored they try to figure out how many otters they can fit in 221B. Inspired by Cabin Pressure and a very funny youtube video. Minor SherlockXoc


**_So I have been home all day sick and while going threw youtube videos I found an amazing crack video involving the radio show Cabin Pressure and Sherlock. This is the result of my boredness and the power of that video. Also sorry that its so short this is more of just a small thing for fun also its a bit of a test for this oc. All you need to know is her name is Addie, she is dating Sherlock, and she and John and very, very, bored. _**

* * *

**The Otter Problem**

John and I were bored, Sherlock was out without us on some probably amazing adventure...so he had left us. And it turns out when John and I are bored amazing things happen. It started when I forced John to listen to one of my favorite radio shows "Cabin Pressure' and then the conversation began. We were inspired and fueled by our boredom.

"Okay so there are about 35 on the ground," I said counting up our grand total, "What did we say? 7 on the couch?"

"I'd say 6," John corrected leaning back on the couch comfortably.

"Okay... and two on each chair... we have five wood ones... and our three chairs... eight times two is sixteen so now we're up to 57." I said counting out the number of otters we could fit into 221B, we had gotten inspired by Cabin Pressure to see if we could get 100 otters into 221B on this floor, which means excluding John's room unfortunately.

"I think we could get four on one of the tables and six on the one in the kitchen... I'd say about 10 in all the cupboards."

"Agreed, um, lets see we got... 77!" I said continuing to do the math quickly in my head as I looked around for more places to put otters, "What about... the fireplace!"

"I think we could get three in there," John agreed nodding examining the fireplace.

"Great thats 80 then!" I cheered and then added, "And 2 in the fridge that 82."

"Why are we doing this?" John suddenly wondered sounding completely baffled with our current situation.

"The same reason Sherlock' shoots the wall!" I answered quickly before I added thoughtfully, "I think we could get one in the sink too."

"Alright... and the bathroom we could get 7 on the floor and I'd say 3 in the bath." John reasoned nodding in approval.

"Agreed that gets us up to... 93." I agreed nodding as well.

"Okay... only 7 more. What about your bedroom?" John suggested.

"What about it?" I asked suddenly raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'd say we could get about 5 in the bathroom," John said nodding smiling pleased, "And then the last two on your bed!"

"No, no otters in my bed."

"What?" John questioned confused giving me an odd look, "Addie you do remember this is hypothetical right?"

"I don't care how hypothetical it is John, I am not sleeping with a live otter in my bed!" I snapped shaking my head, "Besides I don't think the health department would approve of it."

"Addie, I'm pretty sure there is much the health department would disapprove of this with us filling out house with otters at all." John pointed out.

"I don't care." I said shaking my head. For a minute we sat in complete silence and then I got a wonderful realization.

"Wait!" I yelled loudly and I could have sworn I heard the sound of Mrs. Hudson drop something heavy.

"What is it? Have you thought of something?" John asked hopefully.

"Yes! The bookshelves!" I yelled suddenly jumping and and walking over the coffee table, similar to how my boyfriend normally did it and I pointed at them.

"Oh my god..." he gasped also getting up.

"We could throw the books on the ground-,"

"Onto the otters on the floor?"

"Who cares about the otters on the floor?!" I demanded turning back to him before turning back, "We throw the books on the floor and we could easily fit one in each!"

"Thats a hundred!" John yelled now smiling brightly as he threw his arms into the air.

"WE'VE DONE IT!" I yelled jumping up and down excitedly, "WE'VE DONE IT!"

John and I began dancing around the flat thrilled by our success and that was how Sherlock found us dancing around the flat yelling about otters.

"What on earth are the two of you doing?" he demanded looking between the two of us as we turned to him with almost demented faces.

"Sweetie, we have figured out what to do if we needed to put a hundred otters in the flat!" I announced to him proudly. He didn't respond at first looking between the two of us as the situation slowly became clear in his head.

"So when you are both bored you figure out how many wild animals you could fit into our flat?" Sherlock clarified before he muttered, "And you say what I do is dangerous."


End file.
